


Take It (Fast)

by venDi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Implied Cigarette Use, Implied Switching, Insults, Klaus Hargreeves Has A Big Dick, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Reference to Dave, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Klaus Hargreeves, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, he's mentioned briefly - Freeform, minor blood play, minor voyeurism, pseudo-underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venDi/pseuds/venDi
Summary: “Such a big cock is wasted on a sissy bitch like you, Klaus,” Five bites out, his fingers trailing along the shape of it, memorizing, appreciating.“You hardly even know what to do with it, do you?”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251





	Take It (Fast)

**Author's Note:**

> IM BEGGING,,, go check out this amazing art i commissioned from the more amazing artist rattoucha on twitter its so fucking amazing and turned out so well --- https://rb.gy/ygtdr9

“Ow, fuck, Five, will you quit biting me?” Klaus snaps, his fingers tightening around Five’s shoulder, pushing him back an inch, two, trying to get some distance between them. There’s a line of spit attached from Klaus’ lips to Five’s, making them look obscene; though, if anyone were to walk in on them, Five doubts the line of spit would be what they focus on.

Instead, they’d probably focus on the way Five is sitting in Klaus’ lap, his knees pressed down onto the mattress of the bed. Klaus has one hand on Five’s hip, the other on his shoulder; he’s shirtless, so any hopes of potential interlopers being convinced that what they’re doing is entirely innocent is thrown to the wind. 

“Quit pinching me, then,” Five hisses back, voice coming out far airier than he’d like. He trails his hands back down Klaus’ chest, resting right above his waistline, feeling the muscle constrict beneath his hands -- not much muscle, but enough, enough for Five. Enough to push him around, if Klaus wanted. 

Really, anyone could push him around nowadays. 

Klaus squeezes his shoulder tighter, his fingers digging into the meat beneath his thin dress shirt and vest. Each point of contact between them sparks a sensation akin to being stabbed by millions of needles, sharp and _too much._ Klaus pushes back in for another kiss, and Five lets him, pushes hard against Klaus’ lips, chasing after that _too much,_ painful feeling. 

Klaus’ lips part, pressing softly and wholly over Five’s entire mouth -- no matter what Five does, how he tilts his head or the force that he presses back with, he can’t take control of the kiss. Klaus is too big -- too big for _him_ \-- and too enthusiastic, too experienced.

He presses into the hold around him, leans his entire body weight into it, digs his fingers in roughly against Klaus’ stomach; Klaus smiles and tilts his head, sucking so pleasantly, pulling Five’s upper lip into his mouth with a soft hum. 

Five growls and bites Klaus’ lower lip, his teeth digging in, holding unfaltering. Whimpering, Klaus tries to pull back, but Five doesn’t let him go -- digs his teeth in harder, claws at his stomach; chases that feeling that’s swelling in his stomach, the pleasant mixture of frustration and reward. 

Klaus’ hand snakes up from his shoulder, into his hair, until --

_“Fuck!”_ Five’s head is jerked back violently, his tongue still sticking out of his mouth. Sharp, tugging pain, over the entirety of his head. If Five were in his old body, in a _bigger_ body, the points of pain would be smaller, more manageable.

But he’s not, and Klaus has always been tall, _big,_ and his hand covers his entire face; most of Five’s hair is fisted in Klaus’ tight, unwavering grip. Five’s cock twitches against the confines of his shorts. 

Klaus huffs a breath, and Five just manages to see him lick his lower lip as he struggles to look down at him. There’s the unmistakable glint of _red_ that Klaus licks up, tongue darting back behind his lips, the blood disappearing with it. 

“What did I _just_ say!” His voice is high, and whining, strained; another bead of blood pools on the small cut Five had managed to bite into him. 

A snarling laugh bubbles up out of Five’s chest, his hands grasping futilely as he reaches up for Klaus’ arm. He manages to get one hand on Klaus’ elbow, the other pressed against the middle of Klaus’ chest. “You’re bleeding.” He chuckles, knows his smile is split and crooked. 

“Yeah, thanks for that, Five.” Klaus scolds him -- or, tries too.

Cocking a brow, Five spreads his legs and rocks down, pressing Klaus’ _endowed_ cock up roughly against his ass, earning him a straining noise from him. Klaus’ eyes nearly roll back up into his head when Five does it again, and he can’t help but laugh, boisterous, his fingernails digging sharply into Klaus’ exposed chest.

“You’re not really complaining,” He tells him, and Klaus’ eyes open sheepishly, apologetic. _Pathetic._

Five bites his bottom lip between his teeth, hand wrapping fully around Klaus' wrist in his hair now for leverage as he rocks down again, slower, keeping his eyes locked with Klaus’ as he does it. Curses are sputtered out in response, Klaus’ mouth dropping open as he pants, heavy, eyes lidded.

Heat swells and pools heavily in Five’s gut, the pressure on his ass not _nearly_ enough. He snakes his other hand down and grips Klaus’ cock through his ungodly tight jeans, squeezing far too hard for it to be fun, growling as he rocks down against Klaus’ thigh now. 

“Such a big cock is wasted on a sissy bitch like you, Klaus,” Five bites out, his fingers trailing along the shape of it, memorizing, appreciating. “You hardly even know what to do with it, do you?” 

_“Five,”_ Klaus whines, the grip in Five’s hair loosening, nearly slipping off entirely. Five growls and squeezes his cock again, harder, claws red marks into his wrist. 

“Fucking pillow princess.” He spits, and the pressure does it’s job; Klaus winces, his entire body jerking, fingers tightening blissfully in Five’s hair, dragging his head back even further inadvertently. 

“Will you quit fucking _hurting_ me, you fucking shit?” Klaus snaps, his voice finally slipping from the too-sweet, too-high whine it had been this entire time.

Five licks his lips, his eyes straining as he keeps them locked to Klaus’ face; he’s flushed, and sweating, but there’s a pinch between his brows, real annoyance blooming there, and it burns in Five’s stomach oh-so nicely. 

“You’re acting like a bitch,” Five tells him carefully, enunciating each syllable to get his point across. Watches the way Klaus’ face twitches, microscopically, changes in emotion. “You’re getting treated like a bitch. If you don’t like it, do something about it, otherwise keep your goddamn mouth shut.” 

A beat. 

Two.

A light clicks on behind Klaus’ eyes, telltale sign of realization or some big epiphany; accompanied by the soft _‘ooh’_ sound he lets out, Five can safely guess he’s gotten the message. 

“Sure.” Klaus hums, and he jerks his hand, impossibly dragging Five’s head to crane back father still, his neck aching and exposed, weak. He has to shift his eyes to the ceiling to avoid hurting himself, grunting.

A hot breath ghosting over his neck is the entirety of the warning Five gets before teeth sink in, sharp and _wonderful,_ pressing perfect indents just under his Adam's apple. A soft cry trickles up out of Five’s throat, his hands grasping desperately at anything he can touch within reach; Klaus’ shoulder, the back of his head, his wrist, his hand. 

Darting out, Klaus’ tongue laves at his neck, hot and wet and disgusting, licking a stripe up to meet the underside of Five’s jaw. Klaus covers Five’s chin with his mouth, sucks a little, his teeth pressing around the flesh of it as a warning -- or a promise. 

Five moans softly; Klaus’ free hand sneaks up behind Five, encompassing him in a hold, until Klaus is wrapping around his smaller frame. Five’s spine is arched backwards, following the line of motion from the sharp angle Klaus still holds his neck at. 

Fingers press, searching, up under the back of Five’s dress shirt and vest; the moment Klaus’ fingertips touch his skin Five hisses sharply.

_“Cold!”_ He grabs frantically for Klaus’ hand, stopping him from putting his deathly cold hands against him again. He manages to grab Klaus’ hand in a way that traps his fingers in his grip, crushing them with as much strength as he can apply without actually intending to break them. 

Klaus chuckles, wiggling his fingers in Five’s hold. “Sorry. Goes with the territory.” 

Five tries to pull up to look down at Klaus again, but the hand in his hair is steadfast, keeping his eyes trained to the ceiling -- he can spot faint cracks and chipped paint above him. Unable to look at him, Five huffs, defeated; “I’m not letting you put those clammy claws on me like that.”

Five can practically hear the cocked brow in Klaus’ voice when he speaks; “Well then what do you suggest I do, rub my hands together like I’m living on the streets in the middle of winter?”

“I--” Five frowns. “I don’t think I want to know why that’s the first thing you could think of.” With the hold still on Klaus’ hand, he brings it up, dragging Klaus’ hand to his face; thankfully, Klaus complies, letting Five maneuver him however he wants. For now, at least. Five suspects Klaus can get rather bitchy, in situations like this. 

As he does, Klaus allows him to lower his head a fraction, and Five is finally able to look at Klaus. His eyes are dark and half-lidded, his hair framing his face as it falls down his shoulders; cheeks flushed, skin lightly shining from the sweat Five can see pooling in the lines of his face. 

He locks his eyes with Klaus and smirks, unable to help himself. “I’ll just warm your hand up.” Pressing his palm to his mouth, Five kisses him softly, eliciting the softest gasp from Klaus. 

“Five--” 

He doesn’t know what Klaus was going to say. If he’s honest, Five doesn’t particularly care -- his tongue darts out and he licks a wet stripe up the lettering on Klaus’ palm, moaning unnecessarily obscenely, rocking down weakly against Klaus’ thigh just to see what he’ll do. 

As expected, Klaus turns a dark shade of red, letting out a weak little squeak; he’s watching with intent, unable to look away even as Five presses his teeth into the flesh of his palm. He huffs, pants against the hand, feeling the way his breath dampens Klaus’ skin. 

Five licks him again, going from the base of his wrist to the top of his fingers and back down; he uses his hold on Klaus’ hand to press it against his cheek, rolling his head into the forced hold, his lashes fluttering. 

The spit sticks wet and disgusting to his face, but the feel of it -- and maybe because it disgusts him -- makes his cock twitch again in his shorts, a bead of pre-come forming at the head, dampening his underwear. 

He continues like that, switching between laving Klaus’ hand with his tongue, and pressing his palm against his cheek just to feel the spit cling to his skin. It doesn’t take much of that before Klaus’ hand is warm -- and wet -- and Five pulls it back down to the small of his back before he finally lets Klaus go. 

“Hop to,” Five commands, seemingly snapping Klaus out of whatever fanciful revere he’d been sucked into. Klaus does as told, pushing his fingers beneath the fold of Five’s uniform. 

This time, when his fingers touch skin Five shivers for an entirely different reason, humming softly as his eyes flutter closed. Klaus’ hand presses against his back, sliding up and Five arches with the pressure, groaning low in his throat; Klaus moves forwards again and swallows the noise in another smothering kiss as he sucks Five’s lower lip into his mouth. 

Klaus licks Five’s mouth sloppily, kissing the dimple that forms next to it, licking across Five’s cheek and chin, trailing back down to his neck where he sucks dark marks into the pale, soft flesh there. Five sighs and arches into Klaus’ hold around him, his stomach just managing to press up against Klaus’ chest. 

Klaus’ fingers tighten in his hair and pull his head back, without asking for permission, angling Five’s head to get a better angle on his neck. 

“Atta’ boy.” Five praises absently, reaching back down for Klaus’ cock. “That’s the spirit.” 

“You sound like you’re geriatric,” Klaus laughs, the noise wet from the amount of spit he’s managed to cover Five’s neck with. 

Five hums and grips Klaus’ cock, eliciting a choked off moan; “That’s because I _am_ geriatric, I’m in my sixties.” 

“R-Right.” Klaus’ smile presses gently against Five’s neck in what he can only assume is the horrible attempt at a kiss. “I forget sometimes. With your. You know -- whole--”

“I look like I’m thirteen,” Five helpfully supplies. Klaus nods, his hair ticking Five’s neck. 

“You feel like you are, too,” Klaus mutters, pressing his fingers along the knobs of his spine, his nails digging into the flesh slightly, burning as he goes. “Christ, you’re tiny.” 

Five cocks a brow, his fingers stroking over the bulge in Klaus’ pants slowly. “What, do you like that, Klaus? Like thinking about how fucking young and small I look?” 

Klaus squeaks and pinches his back, Five wincing and growling against the pain. _“No.”_ He insists, but the red Five sees that stains the tips of his ears says otherwise. “I’m just commenting.”

“Right,” Five snorts, grabbing Klaus’ zipper and tugging against it. “Well, if we’re just commenting, let's mention the fact that your entire body is covering mine without even trying.” Klaus exhales heavily against his neck. Bingo. “Your entire hand covers my face. Imagine how small my dick will look in your hand, just the soft pink head poking up out from the top of your thumb.”

Klaus gasps just as Five manages to pull his zipper down -- he isn’t wearing any underwear, so as soon as Five pulls the zipper Klaus’ cock springs free, dark red and at attention. He wraps his hand around it, and can barely close his fist at the smallest part of the head. 

“Aw,” Five muses, entirely for Klaus’ benefit. “I can’t even hold you properly. I’ll have to use both my hands just to stroke you.” 

Klaus bucks roughly against his hand, and Five jerks back with a laugh, his eyes bright as he watches Klaus’ cock twitch and shiver against his stomach. 

_“Meanie,”_ Klaus whines, pushing Five closer to him, his hand curling against Five’s back. 

Five offers him a soft tutting noise as he presses his thumb against the head of Klaus’ cock; he feels it twitch in his hand, the soft dampness that spreads over the pad of his thumb making his movements slippery and easy. 

His fingers barely manage to wrap around the top, and the farther down Five drags his hand the more the distance between his fingers becomes apparent. Klaus’ cock is a deep shade of red, with a vein bulging just slightly on the underside of it; each gentle stroke of Five’s hand makes him shiver, the cock in his hand twitching over-responsive. 

Five swallows hard, drool pooling in his mouth at the sight of it; can’t help but think what it’d feel like shoved down the back of his throat, hard and thick, like the barrel of a ‘51 Colt Navy Revolver--

“Fuck,” Hissing, Five frantically drags his hand down to his own cock -- small, petite, soft and pink and sticky with pre-come -- pressing the heel of his palm against it hard, bucking against his own hand. He wrings an aborted whine out of his own mouth, his legs twitching; his shorts dampen in the front, and he’s thankful that he’s wearing black, the sweat and come unable to stain the clothes. 

Klaus’ hand moves to his chest, pushing his shirt and vest up roughly, his mouth trailing down as he licks across Five’s neck until he reaches the expanse of skin now exposed. He finds one of Five’s nipples, sucking it into his mouth, holding the small nub between his teeth. Five huffs and squirms, rocking his hand against his clothed cock rhythmically, simultaneously arching into Klaus. 

He’s rudely interrupted as Klaus releases his clothes -- they manage to stay where he’s pushed them up to -- and grabs his wrist, pulling Five’s hand away from where he’s desperately bucking against it. Baring his teeth, Five snarls, futilely jerking his hand in an attempt to pull it out of Klaus’ grasp. 

Nipping at the nipple between his teeth, Klaus clicks his tongue; “You’re gonna’ make yourself come.” 

“Uhm,” Five huffs, his gaze hard as he glares down at the top of Klaus’ head, “That’s _kind_ of the idea.” 

Klaus releases Five’s hair, his hand sliding down his back, “I thought you wanted me to get my dick in you.” His fingers dip below the waistband of Five’s shorts and reach, pressing roughly and suddenly against Five’s hole; he gasps and bucks forwards, instinctively trying to pull out of his grasp once more. Still though, Klaus’ hold is steadfast, as his fingers slide between Five’s cheeks and press against him, dragging Five up and forwards, farther into his lap. 

“Or we could just stop at some heavy petting,” Klaus sing-songs, and -- his hand pulls entirely out of Five’s pants as he raises it in the air.

Five sucks in a breath. Then he lunges forwards, his teeth biting deep into the flesh of Klaus’ hand where he still traps him; Klaus yelps and releases him, jerking backwards. Following the momentum, Five presses his knees heavily to the mattress and tips his body forwards, shoving Klaus’ chest as hard as he can.

He tumbles over, falling flat against the mattress, his hair pooling around his head in a halo. Wild, wide eyes, cheeks flushed, mouth open; Five grits his teeth together and growls, drags himself forwards until he’s straddling Klaus’ chest. 

“Fucking insufferable,” Five spits, hooking his hands along the bottom of his vest as he drags it roughly over his head -- tossing it somewhere blindly into the room. “Wilting flower.” 

Klaus spreads his hands out on the bed to greet Five as he shrugs, _‘Hello’_ and _‘Goodbye’_ staring at him almost tauntingly. “Most people like that.” 

“Do I look like most people to you, Klaus?” Asks Five as he begins to unbutton his dress shirt. 

“Dave liked it,” Klaus says as a sort of non-answer, and Five can feel his blood boil, heart pounding loudly in his ears; bloodlust and rage simmering just under the surface of his skin, making him itch, howling to spill blood. 

Instead Five lets his shirt go half-unbuttoned, and drops forwards, his hands caging Klaus’ head as he leans as close as he can without his eyes crossing from proximity, locking his gaze to Klaus. 

“Mention your dead ex again and I’m going to turn your cock into an Octodog and feed it to a cat.” Five tells him through a lopsided grimace, his eyes narrow and dark. 

Klaus blinks up at him dumbly for a breath, two, before he huffs out a laugh and lifts himself up off the bed and presses a chaste, overly casual kiss to Five’s lips, the corners of his mouth twisted up into a sincere smile. 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” He whispers like some big secret; Five grunts, his face heating as he pulls up and out of the closeness Klaus had initiated. 

“I am a literal mass murderer.” Five defends, leaning back enough so that he’s resting most of his weight on Klaus’ chest rather than on his own hands, hoping to put some distance between them. Klaus just follows him, though, propping himself up on his forearms. 

One of Klaus’ arms snakes around behind Five, as his other hand reaches up and fists in the fabric of his shirt, just below the last undone button. “Honestly that probably makes you hotter.” 

Five cocks a brow and stands, abruptly, jostling Klaus’ arms from around him; the look Klaus is giving him can only be described as utter confusion. It shifts relatively quickly to surprise as Five reaches down and undoes his shorts, dragging them down past his narrow, knobbly knees. His thumb hooks in his underwear, dragging them both down together in one fluid motion that Klaus tracks with his eyes, swallowing hard. 

“You talk too much,” Five observes, tossing the clothes in the same direction he’d thrown his vest. He lifts his left leg and rests it against Klaus’ shoulder, using the angle to push him back down on the bed. 

Planting each foot beside Klaus’ head, Five moves to stand above him; Klaus’ hands move and encircle his ankles just as Five drops down, kneeling over his face, ass lined up with Klaus’ mouth. Five can see his own cock resting beside Klaus’ nose, draped over his eye, making Klaus squint up at him. Klaus’ fingers tighten, his brows furrowing as his breath, hot and fast, pants across Five’s cheeks. 

Smirking, Five very purposefully grinds down against Klaus’ face; “This should shut you up.”

The noise Klaus makes is muffled, his hands wildly flying up to grip the back of Five’s ass, his lower back. He doesn’t, however, make any movements to force Five off of him, so Five rocks down against him again and cocks an eyebrow expectantly. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice, Klaus huffing a laugh that makes Five shiver, before Five can feel his mouth open wide -- hot, wet stripe is licked across his hole, Klaus’ tongue pressing against him with enthusiasm. 

The sensation draws a groan from Five, his eyes fluttering closed; Klaus presses his tongue against Five’s hole, until it breaches him and he licks, lapping inside. When he breathes through his nose the air ghosts over Five’s cock, making him shiver. 

Klaus spends no time dawdling, going to town as his fingers dig into Five’s skin, canting his head up to get a better angle. Five pants, face hot, sweat dripping down his spine. He fists Klaus’ hair right above his forehead, nails digging into the scalp as he pushes down, moaning, forcing Klaus’ tongue farther into him. Spit pools and drips from his hole to his balls, smearing across Klaus’ face as he rocks down against him, fucking himself on Klaus’ tongue. 

Five sets a jerky rhythm as Klaus keeps pushing up to meet him; it doesn’t take long, either, before Five feels prodding fingers join the tongue. The first hard push that manages to breach him, the tip of one of Klaus’ fingers sinking inside, has Five’s head falling back as he moans, wanton.

Seemingly taking that as encouragement, Klaus dips his finger all the way in -- his fingers are long, and thin, and they effortlessly bump up against Five’s prostate. 

His legs tremble as he rocks backwards, down onto the finger, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and making him arch sharply. There’s a loud popping noise as Klaus pulls back, the sound of spit and sucking, before two fingers quickly return and enter him with little ceremony. Evidently Klaus is as urgent for this as he is. 

Five fucks himself down on Klaus’ tongue and fingers for far longer than he probably should; his cock is leaking a steady stream of pre-come, smearing across the planes of Klaus’ face as he bucks against him. He’s more than happy to keep going like this until he comes, but a straining noise from beneath him pulls him out of his own pleasure. 

Long enough to notice, when he glances behind himself, the amount of come that dribbles up and over Klaus’ cock akin to his own. Klaus has one hand wrapped around the base of himself, squeezing, holding himself back as he pushes his mouth up harder against Five. 

Huffing a laugh, Five lets his hold on Klaus’ hair relax, his fingers aching from the grip. “Really, Klaus, just from this?” He asks. 

Klaus, to his credit, pistons his fingers into Five, hard and fast, grunting his reply. Five squeaks and jerks, rising up on his knees to try and pull away from the too-sudden, too-muchness of the feeling. 

He doesn’t manage to get very far; Klaus grips his ass harder and pulls him back down, the noises he makes obscene and oh-so loud in their room. Five casts a lidded gaze to the door instinctively, part of him half expecting one of their other siblings to come bursting in at any moment.

Klaus would probably like that, actually. 

Five might like it too.

“That’s enough,” Hissing, Five shifts and pushes himself up, standing above Klaus; there’s a deafening slurping noise as he does, Klaus’ hands slipping down to the back of his thighs as Five stands above him again. 

Klaus’ face is damp; both from pre-come and spit, smeared all from his forehead down to his chin, dripping down to his neck. His eyes are wide and hungry, mouth still open and tongue sticking out, looking like he was just caught in the act. In a way, he sort of was. 

“Would you prefer to sit there holding your cock desperately or are you going to hurry this along?” Five prods, pressing his foot down on Klaus’ chest with a little more pressure than he probably should.

It earns him a huffing wheeze that Klaus most _assuredly_ over exaggerates, his _‘Hello’_ hand wrapping back around Five’s ankle. 

“You’re awful rude,” He says, managing to not sound in the slightest offended. Five cocks a brow at him and tilts his head. 

“And you’re awfully submissive.” Five responds, his hands resting heavily on his hips. “But you don’t see me stating the obvious.”

Klaus’ lips form into a pout, and he huffs a little breath. 

That’s all the warning Five gets before he feels fingers tighten around his ankle, and suddenly the word spins on its side. Five shouts, his entire body careening to the side as his leg -- that Klaus is holding -- is yanked out from under him, sending him across the mattress, his legs still wrapped around Klaus. Instinct tells Five to fight back, to jump to the other side of the room with his powers, to _get away_ from the situation and assess. 

But instinct and acting on it are two very different things, and he barely has time to turn his head up before Klaus is looming over him. His ankles are thrown above Klaus’ head, fingers pulling his cheeks apart, the blunt press of Klaus’ far-too big cock and--

Klaus snaps his hips forwards in one smooth, fluid motion, his cock breaching Five with little to no resistance. Suddenly there’s an elephant sitting on his spine, something deep and _heavy_ trying to claw its way out from inside him, and Five gags, chokes on the feel of his cock, pressed so deep Five can feel it all the way in his throat. 

“You could have just asked me to take over, you know,” Klaus chastises, casually, like Five isn’t clawing at the bed sheets, trying to crawl away from the _too much, too little_ feeling of Klaus inside him, “You didn’t have to be rude this entire time! I’m a very reasonable guy.” 

Klaus doesn’t wait for an answer, and he certainly doesn’t wait for Five to get used to the feeling of being filled -- he plants his hands on either side of Five’s head and simply begins to rock against him, thrusting shallow and timely, pacing himself as he fucks into Five. It drags a high whine from Five he will deny later, but frantically jerk himself to completion over later than that. 

Klaus’ cock is long, like the rest of him, hard and unrelenting as it pushes insistently up against his prostate, like a needy child. His face is pinched, and flushed, sweat beading down his forehead; he seems entirely to be ignoring the noises Five is making, the way Five’s body trembles with power, surging just beneath his skin, asking, _begging_ to be used. His fingers tingle with the blue, electricity. 

Five turns his head and bites, deep, into Klaus’ wrist; blood hits his tongue as Klaus shouts, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. Five keeps a hold of his wrist, growling low in his throat as he locks eyes with Klaus; there’s pain, swirling behind them, but even further back Five spots the heat and lust that is surging to match Five’s own. It sparks something dark and primal in him; whether it’s the bloodlust or not, Five can’t be sure.

Either way, it shakes through him like an earthquake, and he can do nothing but tremble with it. He releases Klaus’ wrist, his hand snapping forwards to tangle in the back of his hair; Five uses the grip to drag him down, crushing their mouths together with enough force he can feel it bruise his lips. Blood and spit mingle as Five opens his mouth immediately, his tongue exploring Klaus’ mouth for the few seconds he can before Klaus takes control of the kiss. 

“Fuck you,” Five hisses, grits out between kisses, his fingers clawing over Klaus’ shoulders and chest. 

“Next time,” Klaus shoots back without hesitation; the implication for a next time rings through Five’s head, brings him back into the moment, into the reality of what they're doing. It makes his cock twitch, Five moaning as he finally, _finally_ begins to rock back against Klaus. 

The rhythm they set is fast, and hard, and not going to last long at all; they’re both too wound up. Five’s body is too young, too new to last long either; each thrust inside him has Five scrambling against the sheets, biting Klaus’ lip as he tries not to let himself succumb to the painful feeling of pleasure.

Above him, Klaus’ face is pinched, and he keeps making little whining, stuttered noises, the feeling of his pre-come filling Five slippery and entirely wrong, but Five can’t help but moan and rock down against him. 

Klaus is close, and Five just needs that little extra _push,_ so he reaches out and takes Klaus by the throat, forcing his head up from where he’s hung it so their eyes lock. 

“Hit me.” Five demands, fingers tightening enough to threaten, to imply. 

The reaction is instant; Klaus’ eyes blow wide, and his mouth drops open on a moan. He pulls back, sitting up to his full height, and Five is forced to drop his hands to the bed now, unable to reach him. Then he reels back a hand and smacks Five, open handed, across the face as hard as he can. 

Sharp, stinging pain blooms across his cheek, his lip; Five tastes copper, can feel his lip swelling and turning purple even though he can’t see it. 

_“Mhhh,”_ Five whines, long and high, cock twitching and his vision blurring, roaps of come shooting up over his chest, his back arching up off the bed at a painful angle. 

He digs his fingers into the bed, feels his power surge forwards, sure his hands are trembling and the blue aura is forming around them, and he fights his hardest not to do anything with it. To let the power spike dissipate along with the heat that’s still clawing its way up his back. 

Above him, Klaus moans, loud, grabbing Five’s ankles as he fucks into him with a renewed vigor; Five can do nothing but lay there and take it, watching above him as Klaus screws his eyes shut and uses him. 

A thrust more, two, and Klaus is coming with a shout, spilling deep inside Five. It’s hot and sticky and Five can’t help but imagine his stomach swelling from the inside as it fills him up. He reaches down and presses a hand right above where he thinks Klaus’ dick sits inside him, pressing down.

Klaus’ hips stutter a little more before he finally stills, leaning back in an almost slump and letting out a long, loud sigh like he’d run three miles rather than having fucked Five. 

“That--” Klaus huffs, speaking to the ceiling. “--Was hot.” 

Five scoffs and shifts, pressing his foot against Klaus’ stomach as he pushes him, forcing him back and out of him. 

“It was good enough.” Five offers, wincing as Klaus’ cock falls out of him, the noise it makes drawing a new blush to his face. 

Finally Klaus looks back down at him, his smile far too soft and genuine; he looks actually pleased, and satisfied, and it boils and rolls around Five’s stomach unpleasantly until he’s nauseous. 

Five gently kicks Klaus’ hip, pulling himself up on his elbows as he glares at Klaus in place of thinking about the look Klaus is giving him. 

“You got a cigarette?”


End file.
